


Can you show me?

by pinksugar89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Kissing, broly and cheelai have a feel, gets a lil saucy at the end but nothing too bad, kinda spoilery maybe?, tbh he deserves a cute gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksugar89/pseuds/pinksugar89
Summary: Cheelai teaches Broly how to kiss. He’s a fast learner.





	Can you show me?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the DBS Broly movie last month and fell in love with these two tbh. Their relationship is so cute. I haven’t written anything in forever so this is prob not very good and i’m sure theres a hundred typos. pls be gentle w/ me.

The large saiyan drew in a sigh of relief as he entered the cave he resided in. He’d just finished patrolling the surrounding area to make sure there weren’t any beasts or any other creatures trying to invade his home. He made a habit of this recently, only to protect his new friends. Approaching his new Capsule home, he smiled as he reached for the door knob, glad to be back to his companions. Well, one of them at least; Lemo had departed yesterday to a different planet to retreive more supplies for the three of them. 

Crouching down a bit to fit his large frame through the front door, he was greeted by a loud burst of laughter. It was Cheelai, glued to that contraption she called a television, no doubt. She must have been watching one of her “comedies” she was so fond of. He never really got them or found them funny, even when she tried to explain the jokes to him, but seeing his friend laugh and smile made his chest feel warm. Lately, it seemed like everything the smaller green female did made him feel that way, like his heart was going to burst from his chest or something. 

“Yo, Broly!” The feminine voice finally called out to him. “Where have you been all day? I’m so bored, come hang out with me!” He smiled and nodded at her request, walking over to the large white couch. He plopped down next to her, keeping a small distance, because being close to her had made him nervous, though he couldn’t figure out why. She was his friend, right? He didn’t feel this way with Bah before, or Lemo. How confusing. 

The woman leaned back against the couch, sighing happily, stretching her arms a bit and looking up at her friend with a half smile. “I never imagined I’d be sitting in such a nice home with all these spoils on such a nasty planet. Funny how life works, huh?” One day you’re in Freiza’s army, then you’re on an abandoned planet with a totally hot sayain warrior the next. Life sure was strange sometimes. He nodded smiling back at her, “Yeah, this place is nice..” 

They shared a comfortable silence for a few moments until the program changed, must have been one of those commercials. But this time his interested was piqued. The man and the woman on the screen seemed to be very close and, rubbing their faces together? Eating eachother’s faces? He tilted his head in confusion, looking over at his white haired friend “Hey, Cheelai.. what are these people doing to each other?” She quickly looked up at him, with an audible ‘huh?’, thinking he was joking, but he looked quite serious about this. 

She stared at his serious face for a moment, before letting out a laugh. “Wait.. you’re serious aren’t you?” He could be pretty cute sometimes. The alien woman let out a sigh, before seriously answering his question, the commercial long over by now. “Well, they we’re kissin’. When two people have romantic feelings for each other, they express it by kissing and hugging and stuff” Her statement made him even more confused. 

“Romantic feelings?” He asked again in that serious, but also confused tone. She sighed, rubbing her forehead for a moment before answering him. “Didn’t your father teach you anything about women? Good grief.” He shook his head, looking away in though, “Father said that.. males and females mate only to reproduce more warriors. But I don’t know about this.. kissing and romance.” He turned his gaze back to her, looking into her eyes thoughtfully. She blushed a bit at his words, crossing her arms. “Jeez! Mating.. What a primal way to look at things. I should have expected this from that guy.” She looked serious for a moment, then giggled a bit, he really was clueless, but it was charming. 

She pulled a knee up to her chest, hugging it as she looked up at her taller companion. He towered over her so easily even sitting down. “Well.. I guess put simply, romantic feelings are like, you love being around a certain person and spending time with them more than anything. Like, you want to be more than their friend. And the things they do and say to you make your heart race.. And you want to protect them and be there for them more than anything, y’know? You just want them to be happy. And you want to express that by kissing and.. touching” She trailed off. She wasn’t the best at explaining these things.

He nodded at her, hanging onto every word she said with such intensity, then a light blush suddenly tinted his cheeks as the reality of her words hit. So.. this is what that feeling was called. Strange.. but he liked it. The saiyan finally spoke up after a moment, “I see.. Then, I have romantic feelings for you.” He scooted over a bit closer to her, leaning his head down towards hers, personal space clearly not mattering to him anymore. If he felt this way, then he could do what that couple was doing, right? He didn’t know how to kiss or do the things she explained, but he had a strong desire to try.

She gasped in surprise as he leaned in towards her, backing away a bit from him, her cheeks turning a bright red. Did he really feel that way? Sure, she did, how could she not, really? He was physically everything a girl could want, but she loved how kind and pure hearted he was more than anything. He was gentle and sweet, and he was good to her and Lemo. Her feelings had quickly turned to romantic ones soon after they met, but she never imaged he’d feel that way for her. Life really was funny, wasn’t it? 

She struggled to get her next words out, “W-Well.. I have those kind of feelings for you too, you big lug..” The pixie woman avoided his gaze and he blatantly stared at her with that cute smile. How embarrassing. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke up. “Then.. if I have these feelings, and you do to.. We can kiss? I want to try it..” It looked kind of nice, he thought. 

She looked up at him, shocked, her entire face was red now. He really moved fast for someone who knew nothing about this stuff five minutes ago. “Well! I.. Yes.. we can, kiss, and stuff.. I’ve never done it much but I’ll try to show you how.” How embarrassing, she was a grown woman acting like a shy teenager. She sighed, then laughed lightly, collecting herself a bit. “First, you need to relax and close your eyes. I’m gonna lead but.. Just do what feels right and natural, ‘kay?” He nodded quickly, complying to her request, and she could swear his face was suddenly redder than before.

Here goes nothing, the alien woman thought to herself. She raised her small green hand to his tan scarred cheek, resting it there as she closed her own eyes, leaning up and in, pressing her lips to his own. He jumped a bit at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into it. He remebered that she said to go with what felt right, so he leaned in, pushing back into her light kiss. Her eyes widened a bit at this, but she pushed back a bit harder in return. So this is what it felt like. The saiyan decided he liked it. 

After a moment of this, she pulled away, huffing lightly, “Well.. you’re better than I thought you’d be. No teeth hitting or anything. Not bad for your first time” She laughed lightly, but the larger male said nothing and leaned back in, crashing his lips back against hers. She moaned softly against his lips, totally caught off gaurd. His hands subconciously made their way to her tiny waist, resting there as he continued to kiss his companion. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to rest on his hard, broad shoulders, pushing back into his bold kiss. 

She decided to be a bit bold and run her tongue against his lower lip, and he immediately complied and opened his mouth. Their tongues twirled around eachother messily for a few moments, their kiss growing more heated from this, small moans coming from either of them. She wasn’t sure how this was coming to the other so easily, he’s a fast learner. He finally pulled away, staring into her eyes, panting softly, the woman doing the same. They stayed this was for a moment before he spoke softly, “I like this.. kissing. What else do people who feel this way do to eachother?” His arms hugged around her small frame, pulling her closer to him. This felt ‘right’.

Her eyes widened at his words, before she laughed, placing her hands on his chest, “Slow down you big oaf, there’s too much to learn in a day!” She joked. He smiled at her words, with a small nod. Her laugh was cute. She was cute. He was excited to keep learning these things as long as it was with her.


End file.
